Lizzy Dreams
by Kuroshitsuji.Fan.Girl246
Summary: Lizzy wants Ciel back more than anything. She just wants to be with him. But Ciel is gone, and with nothing else to do, Lizzy dreams. Based off the end to Season 1, first fic so any constructive criticism appreciated. :)


"Lady Elizabeth?" It was Paula, standing in the doorway to Lizzy's bedroom. Her eyes were red, and tears were streaming down her face. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, "T-They... found him,"

Lizzy's heart jumped at the words, and she squealed and jumped to her feet. She had been desperately waiting for news, and she had started to worry. Trust her to worry! Ciel was safe and sound, like always!

"Ciel! When can I see him?" She asked, smiling. Paula simply continued to cry, and Lizzy looked at her in confusion, "Paula... This is a good thing... isn't it?" Her voice wavered slightly.

"Oh, my Lady!" Paula cried, her head in her hands. Lizzy's stomach dropped.

"Paula, what's wrong?!" She yelled, letting out her fear, "Why are you crying?! Tell me!"

"My lady... H-he's d-dead,"

Lizzy froze. No... They were lying to her. It was some sick joke. Any second Ciel would burst into the room, his navy hair brushed and a patch on his right eye, and she was laugh, and they would hug, and then maybe Ciel would dance with her. And he would assure her that he would never leave her, that he would make sure nothing ever happened to him, and that he would protect her, no matter what!

But nothing happened, and the room's deadly silence was only momentarily broken by the ticks of the clock and Paula's sobs. Lizzy looked down at the flower on her finger. Cerulean blue. Just like Ciel's ring. She screamed and fell to her knees.

"My lady, I'm so sorry..."

Lizzy curled up on the floor, crying like she was in agony. Tears burnt down her cheeks like they were made of acid. Ciel... Why... Ciel...

_Lizzy blinked. She was in some sort of a stone courtyard. The area seemed to be surrounded with dying trees, but any further locations were obscured by the mist. It was empty, apart from what looked like someone leaning against a stone bench in the middle of the stone floor. She took a step closer. Someone was leaning over them. And then she heard voices. _

_ "__Will it hurt?" _

_Her heart jumped. That voice... that voice was Ciel! The boy on the bench, that was Ciel! She rushed forward, but ran right through them. Like a ghost. _

_She wasn't... really here. _

_ "__A little. I will try to make it as gentle as possible," _

_That monotone voice, she recognized it too. Sebastian! What were Sebastian and Ciel doing here? What was she doing here?_

_ "__No, go ahead and be brutal. Etch the pain onto my soul as proof that I lived," _

_There was a brief silence between the two. Then Sebastian got down on one knee and bowed his head. _

_ "__Yes, my lord," Sebastian looked up, and his red eyes glinted. _

_ "__Ciel!" Lizzy screamed, rushing between them. But she wasn't really here. She couldn't stop him. _

_Sebastian cupped Ciel's drooping head in his hand, and his eye patch fell to the ground, the thin black string falling into a perfect spiral. Lizzy didn't know what was happening, but some primal instinct was telling her that something awful was happening. That she had to protect Ciel at all costs. But how could she? Sebastian leaned forwards, almost in slow motion, and Ciel closed his eyes and whimpered. But he didn't turn his head. _

_Sebastian touched his forehead to Ciel's and Ciel's back arched in pain. It was only for a moment though, and only a short scream escaped him. Then his body went limp, falling onto the bench. _

_ "__CIEL!" Lizzy felt tears form in her eyes, as she watched the horrors play out before her. _

_Ciel didn't move. He stayed still. Even his chest wasn't moving. He looked like... a rag doll. Sebastian smiled, and pulled the blue ring off Ciel's finger. He stared hungrily into the gem. _

_ "__The terms of the contract have been completed, young master," Sebastian said, putting the cerulean ring into his pocket, and taking Ciel's limp form in his arms. The way Ciel's arm hung down lifelessly, and the way he fell so easily into Sebastian's arms... He was dead. _

_ "__Ciel! Wait! CIEL!" She rushed after Sebastian. He walked out of the courtyard, to a river, where a canoe, filled with snow white roses, was waiting for him. He carefully placed Ciel's body on top of the flowers, and stood on the front, taking an oar._

_Lizzy crouched down next to Ciel, tears falling down her cheeks. She stared at his perfect face, his slightly parted lips, his ruffled blue hair. This is was her Ciel. And he was dead, lying in a bed of roses. _

_ "__I'll stay with you, Ciel," Lizzy sobbed, lying down next to him. She closed her eyes and wished all the life would leave her too, so she could lie next to Ciel, hands held and eyes closed as they travelled down the river. _

_The journey seemed to go on for hours. Or maybe it was seconds. Maybe it was years. Somehow, she couldn't tell. All she could hear was the gentle splashes as the oar broke through the water, pushing them forward. And then there was light. _

_ "__Hmm?" She sat up. The monochrome colour around them had vanished. They were now travelling down a small stream, going through a field. A field filled with blue flowers. That beautiful, dastardly blue. _

_The canoe stopped, and Sebastian picked up Ciel in his arms, and placed him underneath a nearby willow tree. Lizzy followed, silently sitting next to Ciel. _

_ "__I suppose this is goodbye, young master," Sebastian smiled, and turned away. The light seemed to leave with him, and soon Lizzy was alone with Ciel in the pitch darkness. Something on his hand caught her eye. That blue flower. Identical to the one she was wearing. How... had he got it?_

_ "__Ciel," She said, leaning against Ciel shoulder. She seemed to be solid now. A tear dropped from her cheek, landing on Ciel's hand, "I'll always stay, Ciel," _

Elizabeth awoke, sobbing. She rubbed her eyes, disorientated. Where was she? This was... her bedroom. She was in her bedroom. Had it all... been a dream then?

Of course it had been a dream.

Ciel was dead, and she was alive. That was the reality, the cold, dark reality. She couldn't escape from it. Not even through her dreams.

She got up and walked to her window. The moon was shining brightly. Just like it had in her dream. It made her want to cry again, but a she was distracted as a crow landed on a balcony. It was almost like... it was staring at her. Daring her.

With shaking hands, she opened the balcony door and stepped out into the freezing night air. The wind cut at her cheeks and her ankles like a sharpened knife, but she didn't care. She embraced it, opening her arms and let the cold consume her.

That crow again. It squawked, and then it simply flew away. Lizzy looked after it wishfully. If only she could follow it. Be with Ciel again.

She would do anything to be with Ciel again.

Anything to follow the crow.

Anything.

She took a step forward, and leaned over the balcony. She was on the third floor, high above the ground. She squinted. There was a willow tree.

"Ciel?" She turned her back, spread out her arms and closed her eyes.

She smiled, and fell backwards over the balcony fence.

_Ciel... I love you... _


End file.
